Le refuge pour créatures surnaturelles en détresse
by Maraudeur
Summary: "Les cinq étapes qui transformèrent la maison de Stiles en refuge pour créatures surnaturelles en détresse (Et la fois où l'une d'elle se faufila dans ses draps)" : S'il y avait une chose de sacrée pour Stiles, c'était sa soirée film du vendredi. Une vieille habitude initiée par sa mère. Et pourtant, au fil des semaines, personne ne semble décidé à le laisser en profiter.


**Les cinq étapes qui transformèrent la maison de Stiles en refuge pour créatures surnaturelles en détresse**

 **(Et la fois où l'une d'elle se faufila dans ses draps)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hello !

Première fanfiction que je publie dans ce fandom. Je ne suis pas du tout un expert de la série et la majeure partie de mes connaissances viennent des fanfictions. Je vous prie donc d'excuser les hérésies qui pourraient s'être glissée dans la fic ^^

Merci à Adrien N. pour la correction : )

Petite note : Cette fic est un yaoi. C'est pas une part énorme du scénario, mais ça en contient quand même. Vous voilà prévenu.

Bonne lecture !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **1\. La Reine des Abeilles**

S'il y avait une chose de sacrée pour Stiles, c'était sa soirée film du vendredi. Une vieille habitude initiée par sa mère. Chaque vendredi, toute la famille se retrouvaient devant la télé pour regarder un film ensemble et malheur à John Stilinski s'il osait prendre un quart de travail à ce moment-là.

Après la mort de Claudia, l'habitude avait survécu. Evidemment, sa mère n'était plus là et son père se noyait dans le travail, mais même seul, Stiles continuait à perpétuer la tradition. Bon, les affaires surnaturelles lui avaient parfois mis des bâtons dans les roues, mais il jugeait le ratio soirées films gâchées/réussies plutôt correct.

Ces fameuses soirées expliquaient donc pourquoi il était confortablement installé dans son canapé enroulé dans une couverture, les lumières éteintes, le GSM en silencieux et un bol de popcorn sur les genoux. Le film de jour était « Batman Begins ». Parce qu'on ne voit jamais Batman trop souvent.

Bruce Waine était en train d'expliquer à Lucius Fox qu'il souhaitait effectivement pouvoir tourner la tête, quand on toqua à la porte, ce que Stiles ignora. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé le vendredi soir. Et ceux qui ne le savaient pas l'apprenaient rapidement. Ça aurait pu être une urgence surnaturelle, mais quand c'était le cas, un des loups-garous passait par sa fenêtre. La porte, c'était pour les humains.

Il allait se replonger dans le film dont on l'avait honteusement tiré, quand son GSM s'éclaira, indiquant « LYDIA » en gros, tandis qu'on frappait une nouvelle fois à la porte. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour faire l'addition.

Soupirant, le jeune homme se leva. La couverture telle une cape, il se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit. Comme attendu, Lydia se tenait sur le perron.

« - Enfin. J'ai cru que tu allais me planter là. Laisse-moi entrer. »

Conditionné par des années d'obéissance à la sainte parole de son béguin d'enfance, le brun se décala, permettant à la jeune fille de passer. Sans un mot supplémentaire, celle-ci prit la direction du salon, s'assit dans le canapé et attrapa le bol de popcorn, regardant le film sans même se soucier du fait qu'il était en pause.

« Lydia ? tenta Stiles, légèrement inquiet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Le brun était prêt à jurer avoir vu les yeux de son amie se remplir de larmes. Mais par respect pour elle, et aussi un peu par peur, parce que Lydia Martin était terrifiante dans ses bons jours et cauchemardesque les mauvais, il tint sa langue.

« - Il revient, finit-elle par avouer d'une voix rauque.

\- Qui ?

\- Jackson. Il revient à Beacon Hill. Il m'a téléphoné cette après-midi. Comme si… Comme si… »

Comme si rien n'avait changé, devina Stiles. Lydia avait mal vécu l'abandon de Jackson. Plus que l'abandon physique, qui lui avait été imposé, c'était l'abandon sentimental qui l'avait blessée. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de la contacter. Et Lydia était trop fière pour faire le premier pas, l'abruti aurait dû le savoir. Elle avait mis du temps à se remettre de ses blessures. Aiden avait aidé. Sa mort avait ouverte de nouvelles plaies, mais Parrish était apparu, aidant la Banshee à lécher ses blessures.

« - Ah, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

\- Ouais, « Ah ». Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Stiles. Au téléphone, il avait l'air de croire que tout serait comme avant mais… Rien n'est plus comme avant. Ni nous, ni Beacon Hill. Et lui, il va revenir, pareil à avant et…

\- Rien ne nous le dit, Lydia. Pour… Pour avoir… Vécu quelque chose de… Similaire, admet-il avec difficulté, je peux te dire que l'affaire du Kanima a sûrement laissé des traces. Et lui aussi a dû mûrir à Londres. J'ai quelques contacts avec la meute qui l'a recueilli et…

\- Tu as quoi ? » demanda froidement la rousse.

Oups ? Stiles n'avait jamais avoué à la meute que lui et Derek avaient pris contact avec la meute de Londres. Pas que Stiles s'inquiète, mais Derek avait eu besoin de son aide et aussi de savoir que Jackson, son premier mordu, allait bien. Surtout que Boyd et Erica parlaient de partir et avaient fini par le faire. Ils avaient donc contacté l'alpha local, pour lui demander de s'occuper de Jackson et de leur donner des nouvelles de temps à autres.

« - Je savais qu'il ne t'avait pas recontacté et tu commençais doucement à accepter son départ. Je t'en aurais parlé s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Stiles n'était pas exactement sûr de ce que Lydia faisait. Soit elle était toujours en train de traiter l'information, soit elle déterminait la punition la plus adéquate. Aucune des deux possibilités ne le rassurait vraiment.

La rousse finit par attraper la télécommande.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? osa demander le brun.

\- J'ai besoin d'un bon film. Et n'ose même pas te plaindre, parce que tu mérites bien pire qu'une soirée en ma compagnie. »

C'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva à regarder The Notebook avec Lydia.

 **2\. Le louveteau**

Deux semaines plus tard, pour un troisième vendredi, Lydia squattait son canapé. Il l'avait heureusement convaincue de regarder autre chose que des comédies romantiques. Stiles l'amoureux éperdu l'aurait supporté. Stiles l'ami fidèle avait ses limites sur ce point-là.

Elle semblait lui avoir pardonné le coup de la meute de Londres. L'approche de la date du retour de Jackson, même si c'était dans près d'un mois, semblait avoir pris possession de toute l'inquiétude dont pouvait faire preuve Lydia Martin.

Stiles finissait de faire éclater le maïs quand on toqua à la porte. Un soupir contrit lui échappa. Il allait vraiment devoir rappeler à tout le monde que le vendredi soir était sacré.

« - Tu ne vas pas répondre ? demanda la Banshee, présentement occupée à laisser sécher son verni.

\- C'est vendredi soir.

\- Ça pourrait être important.

\- Alors il ou elle insistera. »

On toqua une nouvelle fois.

« - Qui que ce soit, il insiste. »

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois. Autant en finir tout de suite. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il l'ouvrit en grand, ne faisant même pas l'effort d'être aimable. Après tout, la personne la plus effrayante de son cercle d'ami était déjà à l'intérieur. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva face à un Liam ayant l'air assez mal en point.

« - Liam ? demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris et pas mal inquiet.

\- Je… Je suis désolé Stiles. Scott m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas être dérangé le vendredi soir mais il est pas là et je… Je n'arrive pas à garder le loup sous contrôle. Je ne savais pas qui aller voir et…

\- Aller, entre. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Stiles attrapa Liam par le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Lydia s'était déjà mise sur le canapé et avait, en toute innocence, évidemment, laissé le curseur de Netflix sur « Coup de Foudre à Nothing Hill ». Il l'avait connu plus subtile, mais elle n'avait probablement pas cherché à l'être.

« - On fait une soirée film. Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais regarder ?

\- Je… J'aime bien Balto… » avoua le plus jeune en rougissant.

Bon dieu, avait-il moyen de moins ressembler à un enfant perdu ? Le cœur de Stiles fondait un peu plus à l'instant.

« Va pour Balto. »

Installant Liam entre lui et Lydia, pour que l'odeur de la meute l'aide à garder le contrôle, Stiles lança le dessin animé.

Au long du film, Liam se décala de plus en plus, se roulant en boule contre le flanc du plus âgé. Délicatement, Stiles plaça sa main dans la nuque du loup, laissant ses doigts caresser doucement la peau tendre. C'était habituellement un truc utilisé par l'Alpha pour calmer son bêta, mais Scott n'était pas là.

« - Tu fais un bon bêta de tête, lui murmura Lydia, essayant de ne pas réveiller Liam.

\- Je ne suis pas un loup. Je ne peux pas être le bêta de tête.

\- Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment tu fais pour en savoir à la fois tellement et si peu. Le bêta de tête, c'est le second de la meute. Il remplace l'Alpha quand celui-ci est indisponible. Il aide l'Alpha à diriger et s'assure de l'application des ordres. Il prend soin de la meute. Tu fais tout ça depuis longtemps. Bien avant que Scott ne devienne un « Véritable Alpha ». Peu importe que tu sois humain ou non. »

Les doigts toujours nichés dans le cou de Liam, Stiles considéra les mots de son amie. Il n'avait jamais clairement demandé à Scott s'il faisait réellement partie de la meute, simple humain qu'il était, de peur d'entendre une réponse négative. Surtout après la débâcle des Médecins de l'Horreur. Mais si Lydia le pensait vraiment…

Les crédits du film défilaient à l'écran. Et Stiles n'avait toujours pas sa réponse.

 **3\. Le Véritable Alpha**

Stiles n'avait pas été surpris quand Liam lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir le vendredi suivant. Ni quand il lui avait demandé la permission d'apporter Mason, qui était un peu son Stiles à lui. Le brun suspectait que le plus jeune n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis à cause de son TEI et que les soirées films représentaient pour lui plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé au premier abord.

C'était donc devant Jurassic Park qu'ils étaient tous les quatre confortablement installés. L'agencement avait demandé quelques efforts, cependant : Le canapé était trop petit pour quatre mais Lydia refusait de s'asseoir ailleurs. Mason se fichait un peu d'où il était assis, du moment qu'il se trouvait pas loin de Liam, pour pouvoir commenter le film avec lui, sans trop déranger les autres. Ce dernier, quant à lui, voulait absolument être près de Stiles. Et ledit Stiles veut juste pouvoir regarder le film. Sans oublier qu'il était hors de question de s'asseoir dans le sacro-saint fauteuil du Shérif, ou alors l'occupant était interdit de popcorn, chose inimaginable pour les quatre adolescents. Tout ça commençait sérieusement à ressembler à une énigme du Professeur Layton.

Au final, les deux plus âgés restèrent dans le canapé, Liam s'installa au sol contre la jambe de Stiles et Mason prit place à côté de lui, bien mis sur le tas de coussins et de couvertures.

Le premier film de la trilogie touchait à sa fin, quand on toqua à la porte. Stiles allait définitivement imprimer des affiches et les coller partout dans la ville pour rappeler qu'il ne voulait rien savoir les vendredis soirs, sauf fin du monde imminente.

On frappa une nouvelle fois. Un coup d'œil à Lydia lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne bougerait pas. Pas plus que Mason, qui servait de doudou à un Liam profondément endormi. C'était encore pour sa pomme.

Se dégageant doucement pour ne pas réveiller le loup-garou, Stiles se dirigea vers la porte, contre laquelle on frappa une troisième fois.

« - J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Déverrouillant la porte, il l'entrouvrit, se retrouvant face à…

« - Scott ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé, mais je me sens vraiment mal et… »

L'expression de détresse de son ami fit comprendre à Stiles quel jour on était. Cela faisait pile un mois que Kira était partie avec les skinwalkers, probablement pour toujours, ou du moins pour une vie entière, ce qui était sensiblement la même chose pour un loup-garou.

Sans un mot, le brun prit l'alpha dans ses bras, poussant sa tête dans son cou. Scott inspira profondément, se baignant dans l'odeur de la meute. Les mains du jeune homme étaient agrippées dans le dos de Stiles, serrant fermement sa chemise.

Quand Scott se fut un peu détendu, Stiles l'entraina à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme sembla surpris de se retrouver face à sa meute, mais ne dit rien. Sans le lâcher, l'humain installa le loup dans le fauteuil.

« - Je suis désolé… répéta Scott.

\- De ?

\- Je gâche votre soirée. »

Sa main caressant doucement le dos de son ami, dont le nez était toujours niché dans son cou, Stiles soupira.

« - Comment crois-tu que ceux-là sont arrivés ici ? Ça fait quelques semaines que mon porte indique apparemment « Bureau des pleurs ». On est une meute, Scott. On est là pour les autres. Quand tout va bien et surtout quand ça va mal.

\- Mais c'est ta soirée…

\- C'est ma soirée film. Quand j'étais petit, je la passais avec mes parents. La compagnie ne me dérange pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est un moment tranquille, où je ne m'inquiète pas pour mon père, pour l'école ou pour la ville. Que vous soyez là ne fait que rendre ça meilleur. »

Scott ne répondit pas. Mais la sensation humide dans son col indiqua à Stiles tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

 **4\. Le Connard**

Payant le livreur de pizzas, Stiles se félicita d'avoir pensé au système de cagnotte. Parce que c'était bien joli, les vendredis soirs tous ensemble, mais ça coûtait cher.

La nourriture en main, le brun retourna dans le salon. Heureusement, l'ajout d'une seule personne, à savoir Scott, n'avait pas relancé une énigme laytonienne. L'Alpha s'était juste installé sur le canapé, entre Stiles et Lydia. L'hyperactif soupçonnait une histoire de dominance, parce que le brun, aussi serrés soient-ils sur le petit canapé des Stilinski, avait refusé que lui ou Stiles ne s'installent au sol, soit plus bas que les autres membres. Et, évidemment, faire bouger Lydia n'était même pas à l'ordre du jour.

Le film du soir était « Le cinquième élément », qui serait probablement suivit d'un dessin animé pour finir la nuit. Avec un public aussi éclectique, cela devenait difficile de satisfaire tout le monde.

Stiles s'était enfin installé, sa pizza sur les genoux, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, quand le running gag de ces dernières semaines se répéta : on frappa à la porte.

Soupirant, et notant dans un coin de sa tête qu'il allait devoir définir des tours pour « qui ouvre la porte », Stiles déposa sa pizza, menaça Liam, qui louchait fortement dessus, de le mettre à la niche s'il osait y toucher, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, pour se retrouver face à la dernière personne qu'il attendait à voir sur le pas de sa porte.

« - Stilinski, enfin quelqu'un ! Où sont-ils tous passés ? »

Jackson Whittemore, en chair et en os.

« - Jackson ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Lydia m'a dit que tu ne revenais que dans une semaine !

\- C'était une surprise. Et quand je reviens, Lydia n'est pas chez elle, Danny est parti à l'université en avance et le loft est vide. Où-sont-ils ? »

Stiles sentait le mal de tête qu'il avait fini par nommer « Conversation-Jackson » et qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis quelques mois pointer le bout de son nez.

« - Ça va être long. Rentre à l'intérieur. »

Sans se soucier de voir si Jackson le suivait, Stiles fit demi-tour. Il craignait quelque peu la réaction des autres personnes présentes. Liam et Mason ne connaissaient pas Jackson, mais Scott et surtout Lydia trainaient quelques casseroles avec lui.

La jeune femme s'était justement déplacée, siégeant maintenant sur le sacro-saint fauteuil du Shérif. Stiles manqua de lui faire une remarque, surtout qu'elle continuait de manger, mais se retint. Elle avait probablement bougé pour éviter toute chance que Jackson atterrisse près d'elle.

La conversation qui suivit ne fut pas réellement houleuse, mais elle n'en resta pas moins douloureuse. Scott avait installé Jackson sur le canapé, entre lui et Stiles, qui pensait d'ailleurs sérieusement à nommer ce meuble « Canapé de la détresse ». Il entreprit d'expliquer au loup blond tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ, de la meute d'Alpha jusqu'au Docteurs de l'Horreur, en passant par la mort d'Erica et Boyd, le nogitsune, la mort d'Alison et les départs de Chris Argent, Isaac et Derek.

L'ancien joueur de Lacrosse semblait être à deux doigts de vomir. Comme Stiles l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt avec Liam, Scott avait placé sa main dans le cou du bêta, le rassurant, ce qui était attendu pour un Alpha, même s'il n'était pas encore celui de Jackson. Ce qui était beaucoup plus inattendu, par contre, c'était que le blond saisisse Stiles et l'étreigne comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse, planquant le visage du brun contre son torse.

Un regard à Scott fit comprendre au brun qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas bouger. Ça devait tenir du réflexe : Scott et Stiles étaient les deux seuls membres restants de la meute qu'avait quitté Jackson, excepté Lydia. Meute qu'il avait compté retrouver à son retour et qui au final avait été décimée et éparpillée. Les loups se rassurent par le contact. Et Jackson avait grand besoin d'être rassuré.

Stiles passa donc sa soirée collé à Jackson.

 **5\. Le Grand Méchant Loup**

Que Lydia s'invite, c'était logique. Que Liam et Mason le fasse, ça avait un côté mignon. Que Scott reste, c'était naturel.

Que Jackson se présente la semaine d'après à la soirée film, là, par contre, ça tenait de la dimension parallèle.

Que Jackson soit là et soit _gentil_ avec _Stiles_ , c'était carrément un trip sous acide. Pourtant c'était le cas. Le blond le couvait du regard, s'assurait qu'il avait toujours à boire et à manger et avait même soutenu Stiles quand il avait annoncé qu'ils allaient regarder Star Wars et que les autres s'étaient tous ligués contre lui. Non, sérieusement, c'était étrange et vu la tête que Scott et Liam tiraient, il y avait un truc de loup derrière.

En plus, le blond avait pris la place abandonnée par Lydia. Et si avoir Scott, Stiles et Lydia sur le même canapé les mettait déjà à l'étroit, échanger une petite rousse contre un sportif costaud faisait que Stiles se trouvait collé à Jackson. Il avait essayé de s'asseoir par terre, mais Scott avait grogné, toujours pour ces histoires de dominances qui faisaient que lui non plus ne bougerait pas. Et Jackson s'était contenté d'ignorer Stiles quand il lui avait demandé de bouger. Bref, proximité mon amie. Pour la troisième semaine d'affilée.

Le seul avantage que Stiles trouva, parce que se faire materner ça va cinq minutes mais après ça devient lourd, c'était qu'il n'eut pas à aller ouvrir quand on sonna une énième fois, et ce malgré l'affiche « Foutez-moi la paix » qu'il avait collé sur la porte, Jackson s'en chargeant.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

\- On fait une soirée film, Sourwolf. »

Stiles ne l'avouerait jamais, mais Derek lui avait manqué et le voir lui faisait plaisir. Mais…

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

\- J'ai essayé de vous contacter, mais personne ne répond.

\- Ah. C'est la règle du silencieux. On a été obligé de l'instaurer depuis que Lydia a voulu étrangler Scott lorsque son GSM a sonné durant Titanic. Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Si c'est un problème surnaturel, ça peut sûrement attendre demain.

\- Je viens me présenter à l'Alpha et lui demander la permission de m'installer sur ses terres.

\- Derek… Je te connais déjà », répondit simplement Scott.

Le rougissement du loup-né mêlé à ses épaules basses apprit à Stiles que quelque chose d'intéressant se cachait derrière cette attitude guindée.

« - Allez, dis-nous tout.

\- Je… Hum… Braeden est… enceinte. De moi.

\- Mec, c'est génial ! s'exclama alors l'Alpha.

\- Elle n'en veut pas. »

Ça expliquait les épaules basses. Derek voulait une famille. Rien que le fait qu'il ait transformé des adolescents, et donc des gens ayant besoin de lui, plutôt que des adultes le montrait.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda doucement Stiles.

\- Il est trop tard pour avorter. Elle va rester ici jusqu'à l'accouchement, puis elle me laissera l'enfant et partira. »

Définitivement, son canapé était dorénavant renommé en « Canapé de la détresse ». Se levant, Stiles attrapa la main de Derek et le fit s'asseoir à côté de Scott, se plaçant lui-même en sol, contre les jambes de Derek. Lydia avait bougé, profitant de l'espace libéré sur le canapé, trop petit pour Stiles mais suffisant pour elle, pour s'installer contre l'ancien Alpha. Jackson vint se mettre à côté de l'hôte de la maison, tandis que Liam et Mason se rapprochèrent de Derek. Personne ne dit rien, parce que l'homme n'avait pas besoin de mots, juste d'une présence. D'une meute.

 **+1 La remise de diplôme**

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux, il avait l'impression qu'un régiment entier de la cavalerie faisait l'appel matinal à l'intérieur de son crâne. Pourquoi donc avait-il bu autant ? Ah, oui, la remise de diplôme.

Recevoir son diplôme n'était pas une surprise pour Stiles. Après tout, il n'était pas mauvais à l'école, malgré ses soucis de concentration. Survivre jusqu'au diplôme avait été plus incertain, même si ces derniers mois, le surnaturel avait calmé le jeu, à peine un oméga et deux sorcières depuis le retour de Derek, quatre mois plus tôt. Comparativement, le quota de bonheur avait été bien plus élevé.

Scott s'était remis du départ de Kira, même s'il fuyait toujours les filles qui ne faisaient que paraître intéressées par lui. Liam gérait de mieux en mieux ses problèmes de colère. Lydia avait officialisé sa relation avec Parrish. Jackson s'était calmé et semblait avoir compris que Stiles ne supportait pas son maternage. Mais la meilleure nouvelle de toutes, c'était Adam.

Le fils de Derek, et filleul de Stiles, parce que Scott ne se sentait de gérer les deux rôles d'Alpha et de parrain cool en même temps, avait pointé le bout de son nez la semaine d'avant, presque un mois en avance. Comme prévu, Braeden était repartie pratiquement aussitôt, mais Derek ne s'était pas retrouvé seul pour autant. Toute la meute prenait soin de l'enfant, en particulier Stiles, qui l'adorait. Au point que Derek avait dû le jeter hors de chez lui plus d'un soir.

Et le dernier de ces heureux évènements n'était autre que la fameuse remise de diplôme de la veille. Et, bien évidemment, la monstrueuse fête qui avait suivi, organisée par Lydia. Stiles était d'ailleurs presque sûr d'avoir fini la nuit avec quelqu'un. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir flirté, puis d'être monté à l'étage et de s'être bien amusé avec le jeune homme. Le lit était malheureusement vide, mais encore chaud, donc son amant avait dû partir il y a peu de temps. Il ne se souvenait pas de son nom et son visage était plutôt flou, mais il faudrait qu'il le retrouve, parce que la nuit avait réellement été excellente.

S'éveillant un peu plus, Stiles remarqua que la douche de la salle de bain privé de la chambre que lui avait attribué Lydia fonctionnait. Peut-être que son amant n'était pas parti, après tout. Stiles était curieux de le voir. Il se souvenait d'avoir caressé des muscles déliés, d'avoir empoigné des cheveux épais et d'avoir embrassé des lèvres pleines, mais le reste était embrouillé. Fichu alcool.

Entendant la douche s'éteindre et la porte d'ouvrir, Stiles se releva, pour se retrouver face à… Jackson Whittemore.

« - C'est une blague ?

\- Pardon ?

\- De tous les mecs de cette soirée, il a fallu que je couche avec toi !

\- Merci, c'est bien aimable. »

Bon dieu. Il avait couché avec Jackson.

« - Je dois partir.

\- Stiles…

\- Ne dis rien. S'il-te-plaît. Laisse-moi juste partir et oublie tout ça. »

Sans attendre la réaction du lycan, Stiles sortit du lit, enfila les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva et se rua hors de la chambre.

Une semaine plus tard, après trois conversations avec Derek, une avec Lydia qui avait débarqué furieuse contre lui pour avoir « Brisé le cœur de ce pauvre Jackson » (qui avait, semblait-il, retrouvé les grâces de la rousse. Cette dernière avait apparemment oublié que le blond avait brisé son cœur à elle quelques mois plus tôt) et cinq cessions de questions sans réponses avec Adam, Stiles s'était présenté devant la maison des Whittemore.

L'ironie de la situation n'échappa pas à Stiles. On était vendredi soir et il toquait à la porte de quelqu'un parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Le monde à l'envers. Il faut dire que Lydia avait décrété qu'il n'y aurait plus de soirées film tant qu'il ne se serait pas expliqué avec Jackson. Et apparemment, elle avait des dossiers suffisamment compromettants sur toute la meute pour les obliger à la suivre.

Evidemment, Stiles aurait simplement pu se faire une soirée en solo, mais l'ultimatum de Lydia était couplé à une menace à l'encontre du brun bien plus terrifiante, au point qu'il ne voulait même pas y penser.

Quand Jackson ouvrit, l'humain tomba des nues. Le blond avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis un sacré moment et, un comble pour le sportif, il était totalement négligé. Quand il réalisa qui se tenait sur son porche, il plissa les yeux, énervé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voudrais m'excuser. Et te parler. Ça me semble nécessaire. »

Jackson sembla hésiter un instant, mais fini par le laisser entrer.

Assis sur le canapé, bien plus coûteux et bien moins confortable que le sien, Stiles était mal à l'aise. Que dire au mec avec qui vous avez couché et que vous avez fui le lendemain ? Mec qui, notons-le, est votre ancienne Némésis personnelle et devenu plus récemment un compagnon de meute, que l'on pourrait même qualifier d'ami ?

« - Et bien. Tu voulais parler. Parle.

\- Je… Je suis désolé. D'avoir paniqué. D'être parti. C'était très probablement la pire chose à faire. Je suis meilleur pour gérer les crises surnaturelles potentiellement mortelles. »

Le fin sourire qui orna les lèvres de Jackson indiqua à l'hyperactif qu'il avait pris la bonne voie. Le blond reprit cependant bien vite un air contrarié.

« - Pourquoi avoir paniqué ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça.

\- C'est exactement ce que je ne comprends pas. Depuis mon retour, je… J'ai fait tout mon possible pour te plaire. Pour te faire comprendre que tu me plais. Et je pensais avoir réussi. On va au restaurant. Au cinéma. Et pleins d'autres sorties « de couple ». D'accord, on a couché ensemble sans vraiment prendre le temps d'en parler, mais…

\- Attends, c'était pour ça, ton comportement ? Genre la gentillesse super-exagérée au début ?

\- Ouais, Lydia m'a vite fait comprendre que c'était pas ma meilleure idée. J'ai calmé le jeu par après. Mais je pensais que tu avais compris ! »

Stiles soupira. Il avait construit plusieurs scénarios probables dans sa tête, avant de venir. Celui où Jackson lui avouait être amoureux de lui était dans le bas de la liste. Le bas du bas, même.

« - Ecoute… Les gens… Les gens n'attendent pas ça de moi, la plupart du temps. Ils me veulent comme ami, ou pour des recherches, des trucs comme ça. Pas… Pas pour une relation amoureuse ou même sexuelle. Les gens comme toi encore moins que les autres.

\- Les gens comme moi ?

\- Ne fais pas ton idiot, Jackson. Tu es beau. Populaire. Riche, aussi. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui. Alors pourquoi t'arrêter sur le gosse hyperactif du Shérif ?

\- Pour plein de raisons. La première est que tu me traites normalement. Tu as idée du nombre de personnes qui font ça ? Danny, Lydia, toi. Tous les autres… Tous les autres me voient comme Jackson le connard, comme l'ex-Kanima,… Et toi, quand je suis revenu, au lieu de me foutre à la porte, ce que tu aurais pu parfaitement faire, tu m'as accepté. Bon dieu, tu m'as réconforté, tu m'as laissé te tenir contre moi quand j'en avais besoin.

\- Scott aussi…

\- Scott est l'Alpha. Il prend soin des loups qui souffrent, surtout ceux dont il a été proche d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il est pratiquement obligé de le faire. Tu n'es pas un loup. Tu n'as aucun impératif biologique. Mais tu prends quand même soin des membres de la meute. Même ceux qui ont été des trous du cul avec toi. C'est si compliqué de croire que j'ai pu être attiré par quelqu'un comme ça ?

\- Je… »

Jackson avait profité de son trouble pour se rapprocher de lui. Il se tenait maintenant accroupi face à Stiles, les mains sur les genoux de ce dernier.

« - Tu es aussi intelligent, sarcastique, courageux… Et je te trouve beau, si cela t'inquiète tellement. Mais même si tu avais été horrible, ce n'est pas l'apparence qui fait quelqu'un. Ce sont ses actes.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé à Londres, Jackson ? demanda doucement Stiles, perdu dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis.

\- J'ai rencontré les bonnes personnes. Celles qui avaient à la fois le courage de me botter le cul et l'autorité nécessaire pour que je les écoute. Devenir un loup m'a aussi rendu plus… Sensible… Aux autres. C'est moins facile d'ignorer la détresse de quelqu'un quand elle te saute au nez.

\- Pourquoi être revenu, alors, si tu étais bien là-bas ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je m'y sentais bien. Beacon Hill reste ma maison. Mais ça m'a fait du bien de partir un peu. Il faut parfois perdre quelque chose pour qu'on remarque son importance. Et je ne repartirai pas. Parce que je veux rester ici. Et si possible, près de toi. »

Les mains de Jackson avaient migré. L'une d'elle était maintenant posée sur la joue de Stiles, le pouce la caressant doucement, tandis que l'autre reposait sur le fauteuil. Délicatement, le blond se rapprocha de jeune homme.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si j'accepte d'essayer ? souffla Stiles.

\- La même chose qu'avant. Les sorties. Les soirées films. Les disputes stupides sur le meilleur popcorn…

\- Le sucré, répondit instinctivement le brun.

\- … Juste avec des baisers et du sexe en plus. »

Leur situation était instable. Il suffisait d'un coup de vent pour que Jackson tombe sur Stiles. Ou qu'il chute en arrière vers le sol.

« Tu sais, c'est triste, je me souviens à peine de la nuit de vendredi dernier. Peut-être que de me retrouver dans les mêmes conditions m'aiderait ? »

Le loup-garou offrit un sourire à l'humain. Puis, ils basculèrent sur le canapé horriblement cher et bientôt très éprouvé des Whittemore.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Je suis… Un poil sceptique à propos de cette fic. En fait, elle m'a totalement échappé des mains. A la base, ça devait être un truc drôle. Puis c'est devenu plus doux-amer. Et la dernière partie devait juste décrire le Shérif et Parrish découvrant les soirées film de Stiles transformées en soirées de meute. Puis j'ai eu envie de mettre du Stackson. Et je me retrouve avec un Jackson très OOC (bien que j'ai l'imaginer être toujours un peu connard sur les bords, quand il n'essaie pas d'attirer Stiles dans son lit) et une dernière partie qui fait le double des autres. Bref.

J'espère que ça vous a plu. On se retrouve bientôt : )


End file.
